


A Hero's Defeet

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Tickling, the impulsive oumota superhero au, there's actually nothing else in the au yet but i'm planning more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "So tell me, hero, which tickles more? Feathers or fingers?" Kokichi questioned casually. He watched in amusement as Kaito thrashed about, left at the mercy of two masked henchmen.





	A Hero's Defeet

"So tell me, hero, which tickles more? Feathers or fingers?" Kokichi questioned casually. He watched in amusement as Kaito thrashed about, left at the mercy of two masked henchmen.

On Kaito's left, a young man with dramatic bangs methodically teased him with feathers, twirling one between his toes while stroking another against his arch. On his right, a young lady with blond pigtails made use of her nails, scribbling and scratching with wicked fervor. Both sensations were absolutely maddening, and Kaito honestly couldn't say which tickled worse. It didn't help that he'd been bound facedown, feet in stocks behind him, meaning he couldn't even see what was going on.

"S-STAHAHAHAHAP!" he demanded through hysterical laughter. "LEHEHET MEHEHE GOHOHOHOHO!" 

"Why would I wanna do that? You haven't even answered my question!" Kokichi leaned forward with an exaggerated pout. "You should apologize for making these two work so hard, since they'll have to keep going until you do." The pout instantly transformed into a grin. "I don't mind, though! This is some quality entertainment! Feel free to be stubborn for as long as you like!" 

Nearly 10 minutes later, Kaito finally made his choice, unable to stand another second of tickling.

"THE FIHINGEHEHERS! THE FIHIHIHINGEHERS ARE WOHOHORSE!"

Kokichi clapped twice, and his henchmen stepped away.

"You guys can go now. I'll take it from here."

Then it was just them, hero and villain, left on their own.

"Neeheehee... Isn't it embarrassing for a superhero to be this ticklish?" Kokichi taunted.

"Shut... the fuck up..." Kaito panted, glaring up at him. Shameless, Kokichi skipped closer, looking as cheerful as could be. 

"So, the fingers were worse for you, huh? Guess you don't like it rough!" He gave Kaito a sly look, making it clear that the word choice was intentional. "I wonder how you'll handle what comes next."

"N-Next?" Kaito stammered. "You mean there's more?!"  

"Yep!" Kokichi playfully patted his cheek. "This isn't over until I have you crying and begging for mercy!" 

"Th-there's no way that's gonna happen!"

 _"We'll see about that,"_  Kokichi sang as he turned away.

For a moment, there was silence, and all Kaito heard was the pounding of his own heart. His anxiety grew with each passing second. Just when he thought Kokichi might’ve tricked him and slipped out of the room, something brushed against his right foot, making him jolt in shock. Frantic cackling soon followed, as he registed the feeling of bristles against his skin.

"WHAHAHAHAT THE HEHELL IHIHIS THAHAHAHAT?!" 

"It's a body brush! You know, the kind people use for exfoliation or whatever."

He didn't know and frankly didn't care, much more focused on the way Kokichi was scrubbing his sole with it.

"FUHUHUCK! EHENOHOHOUGH ALREHEHEADY! STAHAHAHAHAP!"

Kokichi continued explaining as if Kaito hadn't spoken at all.

"This one's made with horse hair, in case you were wondering. There were a few other kinds to choose from, but I just couldn't resist the joke. I hope you like it anyway!" He smirked when Kaito let out a screech. "It definitely sounds like you do!"

The brush worked wonders on the helpless hero, making him shake and shriek more than ever before. His toes twitched and curled on reflex, prompting Kokichi to pry them back, exploiting this weakness to the fullest extent. As the intense tickling continued and Kokichi alternated between both feet, Kaito gradually lost sense of everything beyond his torment. Soon enough, tears were rolling down his cheeks, and he finally cracked under the pressure.

"NOHO MOHOHORE! PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"Hmm, what was that?"

"P-PLEHEHEHEASE! KOKIHIHIHICHIHI! I'M BEHEHEGGING YOHOHOU!"

Kokichi was very tempted to draw things out, if only to see how desperate Kaito really was. Still, he wasn't cruel, and the hero had evidently reached his limit. 

"Fiiiiine... I guess I'll be nice just this once." He set the brush aside, and Kaito sagged with relief. 

"Will you... let me go now... please?" 

"Yeah, yeah, in a bit." Kokichi kneeled down to look at him, gently running a hand through his hair. "Neeheehee... looks like I've found your kryptonite. You know what that means?"

"What?" Kaito flinched when Kokichi suddenly yanked his hair, forcing him to look up. That’s when he saw the villain's face.

Soulless eyes... a cruel sneer... and an aura that radiated pure malice. 

**_"You shouldn’t get in my way again."_ **

'Sinister' didn't even begin to describe his tone.

Most people would have felt threatened, perhaps even afraid. Kokichi's act was undoubtedly a convincing one. However, Kaito had faced Kokichi more than enough times to know better. As a result, he wasn’t the slightest bit deterred, even appearing to forget his own exhaustion. 

"If you think you can intimidate me into backing off, then you're way more naive than I thought," he said. "I know there's more to you than just being evil, so I'm going to stop you... and then I'll save you from yourself," he promised.

At first, Kokichi was silent, wearing an expression that betrayed nothing. Then he smiled, soft and sweet...

...and kissed the tip of Kaito's nose.

"W-Wha-?!" Kaito started to react, only to notice his vision blurring and his eyelids growing heavy. "What did you..."

Kokichi leaned over, whispering into his ear.

_"I look forward to seeing you try."_

And then sleep overtook him.

 

* * *

 

_...ary...... Luminary...._

Kaito stirred slightly. He was vaguely aware of someone calling him, yet reluctant to leave the comforting snare of slumber. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so at peace.

"Luminary!"

A hand finally shook him awake, and he bolted upright, dazed.

"Ka- Luminary, are you alright?" Shuichi checked, looking deeply concerned.

"Did that bastard hurt you?" Maki seethed.

"No, no! I'm totally fine!" Kaito reassured them. "Where are we, anyway?" He looked around, realizing it must have been the dead of night.

"In the middle of the park. We got an anonymous tip to come here and found you asleep on this bench," Shuichi explained. "What happened with DICE?"

"Not much," Kaito shrugged. "Kokichi tried convincing me to stay out of his way, but you know me. There's no way I was gonna agree to that."

"You refused, but he still let you go?" Maki raised an eyebrow.

"Guess so. He's always been pretty unpredictable." Kaito looked up at the sky, grinning when he saw the stars were out. The sight of them always soothed his heart. "Still, I'm sure he’ll turn up again soon...”

A spark of determination blazed in the hero’s eyes.

“...and I’ll definitely be for him ready when he does." 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
